Road To Chaos
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if Percy died before defeating Kronos, and had the chance to live his life over again, but this time as a Son of Chaos? Also, what would happen if Percy chose to destroy Olympus instead of save it? The answers are here in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Percy remembered everything that had happened clearly. He saw Annabeth die right before his eyes, then Kronos who was in Luke's body hit his vulnerable spot in the small of his back. He was sitting in front of the three judges of the Underworld, waiting to find out where he was going to be sent. "Since you've done many quests and succeeded in helping the gods, we're placing you in Elysium Fields, Perseus Jackson." King Midas told Percy. "Not so fast." an unknown, cold voice said out of nowhere. "Who's there?" Thomas Jefferson asked. Out of a portal came a male in a black and red suit, and he had black hair. "Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" William Shakespeare asked in fear. "I've come to give Percy a second chance at life, but only on a few conditions." Percy stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and looked at the man called Chaos. He could tell that Chaos was way more powerful than the Olympian Gods, and way older than them also.

"What are the conditions of which you speak, Lord Chaos?" Percy asked him. Chaos smiled down at Percy, then told him "The first condition is that you will go back in time to the day you found out you were a half-blood. The second condition is that you won't be going back as a Son of Poseidon, but instead you're going to be my son. The third and final condition is that you must destroy Olympus when the time comes, and rebuild the Olympic Council. They have been neglecting their duties for far too long, and it's time to put an end to it." Percy looked back at Chaos with shock in his eyes, but he then thought seriously about it. Percy then told Chaos "I agree to all of your conditions… father." Lord Chaos smiled at Percy, then told him "Before I send you back, you'll still have the Curse of Achilles, and your anchor will still be Annabeth. Also, instead of having Riptide, you'll have a sword that I made for you. It'll be just like Riptide, but whenever it's in sword form and you click the button, it'll be covered in my essence. You'll be able to kill the Gods and other immortal beings. Permanently."

Percy nodded at his new father, and Chaos sent him into a portal. Percy walked through the portal, and blacked out. He awoken in his bed in the apartment he lived in with his mom. He looked into the mirror and saw that he was back in his twelve year old body, and groaned when he heard Gabe's obnoxious voice yell "SALLY! MORE BEER!" He grabbed his backpack after he changed into his clothes, and got ready to leave for the field trip at school. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his new pen. He clicked the pen, and it transformed into a black sword with red in the middle. He clicked the button on the bottom of the sword, and purple energy covered the sword. He transformed the sword back into a pen, and looked into the mirror one last time. He noticed that instead of his regular Sea Green eyes, they were a bright Gold. "One hell of a change." Percy thought to himself, as he walked out of the door. He reached the door when his mom stopped him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at school Percy." Sally told him. He nodded at his mother, and headed out the door, resisting the urge to punch Gabe in his ugly face. He knew the reason his mom put up with that jerk was to protect him, and that was the only thing keeping Percy from beating Gabe out of the house.

He walked to school and ran into his best friend and satyr, Grover Underwood. "Hey Percy, what are you up to?" Grover asked Percy. Percy looked at Grover's crutches which he used to fool people, then looked back up at Grover and answered "Going to this field trip with my best friend man. That's what we are up too." Grover smiled at Percy, and they headed to their classroom to get ready to leave. "Today class, we'll be going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Please don't cause trouble, o it might end in a detention, suspension or expulsion." Mr. Brunner told the class. Percy looked at Mr. Brunner and knew that he was the centaur Chiron in a wheelchair that hid the lower half of his body. He decided to play dumb, and let events play themselves like last time. Except for the fact that things were going to be way different than last time. This time he was going to do everything in his power to destroy the Olympic Gods. "Now everybody start getting on the bus in a single file line." Mr. Brunner told everybody. They all started walking towards the bus, and Percy stayed in the back of the line with Mr. Brunner and Grover. Of course, he and Grover got the seats in the back seat, but he didn't really care. He sat down by the window, and looked out of the window to see his father. In his mind he heard his father talking to him, and he told him "Percy, I just thought I'd let you know about your powers, since you're not a Son of Poseidon anymore. You can control all of the elements, and create portals to transport you in a matter of seconds. Also, if you stay with my for a few months, I can teach you how to control time as well. Good luck, my son." Percy nodded at his father, and watched him disappear into thin air.

"Percy? PERCY?!" Grover called. Percy snapped out of his thoughts, and asked "What is it Grover?" Grover looked at Percy like he was crazy, then asked him "Are you alright? You were talking to yourself." Percy looked at Grover in confusion, then shook his head. "Yeah I'm alright. I thought I saw someone I knew." Percy lied to Grover. Grover thought Percy was lying, but decided to drop it, when the bus started moving. "What are you going to do for summer vacation?" Grover asked Percy. Percy groaned at Grover's question, and once again lied "I have to endure Smelly Gabe for the rest of the summer." In his mind, he was thinking "I'm going start destroying the Olympian Gods. Starting with the first one I meet: Ares." It took them fifteen minutes to get to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and everyone got off of the bus, and headed up the stairs to the front door. Well everyone except for Mr. Brunner, because he had to take the handicap ramp. Percy kept a real close eye on their supposed substitute teacher, Mrs. Dodds, knowing that she was a Fury in disguise. He saw that she's been glaring at Percy ever since they left Yancy Academy.

Everything happened exactly as Percy remembered it happening. When the time came for him to answer Mr. Brunner's question, he answered it quickly and efficiently. "That's Perseus, son of Zeus defeating the Nemean Lion, isn't it?" Percy asked Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner smiled at Percy, and nodded his head at him. "The Nemean Lion was a part of Hercules' twelve labors, and is the child of the Titan Selene, and the God Zeus." Mr. Brunner started explaining to the rest of the class, and as if right on schedule, Mrs. Dodds told Percy "Come with me Percy." Percy smirked at Mrs. Dodds, but she didn't see it as she headed inside of the closed off part of the exhibit. When Percy closed the door behind him, he pulled his pen out of his pocket. He saw Mrs. Dodds transform into her true form, and she shrieked at him "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS THE LIGHTNING BOLT?!" Percy didn't answer her whatsoever, and she flew at him, ready to attack him. Percy smiled at her, and clicked his pen, and it transformed into the pen his father gave him. He clicked the button on the bottom of the sword, and covered it in his father's essence, and sliced through the Fury's midsection.

She screeched even louder than when she was interrogating him awhile ago, and turned into pure dust. "Maybe you'll think about attacking your opponent next time. Oh wait, you're never coming back again." Percy taunted at the pile of dust, that was recently a Fury. "How did you do that Percy?" Grover asked from behind him. Percy turned around with a look of fear on his face "I don't know. Mrs. Dodds just turned into that thing. What was it?" he lied convincingly. It was then that Chiron rolled in in his wheelchair, and told Percy "A Fury, in the school." Percy looked at Chiron with mock shock on his face, and asked "What the hell is a Fury?" Percy asked in a convincing tone. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been teaching you Percy? The Furies are the goddesses of vengeance, and they work for Hades, Lord of the Underworld. The one you just killed was Alecto. Did she tell you what she wanted?" Chiron asked Percy. Percy then told Chiron "She said something about a lightning bolt." Chiron had an exasperated look on his face, as he whispered to Grover "They found him." Grover shared the same look as Chiron, and told Percy "COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW! COME ON PERCY!" Percy followed Grover out of the museum, and was smiling while doing so.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Zeus was asking all of the gods and goddesses "Whose child is this? He knew he was going to get attacked, and was prepared for it." Nobody spoke up, because none of them recognized the child either. "So am I to take it, that he's not the child of anybody in here, but he still managed to take my Master Bolt?" Zeus asked them all. They all nodded in shame, then Zeus's eyes crackled with lightning, and he looked at everyone angrily. "I want you all to figure out who's child this is. Am I understood?" he asked everyone threateningly. They all nodded their heads at the angry Zeus, and flashed out of their thrones to find out who was the godly parent of the boy.

Back in the mortal world, Percy and Grover just arrived at his house. "Mom. Mom? I need to talk to you right now." Percy told her, in a tone of importance. "Hey? Can't you see that she's serving me and my friend?" Gabe told Percy. Percy told Gabe "Don't talk about my mom like that, you smelly, bald-headed freak." Gabe got up and tried to hit Percy, but Percy dodged it and punched Gabe in the face and the stomach. Gabe fell to the ground groaning, and his friends looked at Percy as if he was dangerous. "Sally, we have to go now. Like right now." Grover told Sally. She grabbed the keys to Gabe's Camaro, and ran out of the door with her son and Grover. They were driving towards Long Island in Gabe's Camaro, when Sally was explaining to Percy about his father. "He was dazzling, and charming. I met him at a Jazz club in the Upper West Side. He was the one performing their for the night. He saw me and we talked, then had you. After we had you, he left back to where he came from for work." she told him. "Who is my father?" Percy asked with mock curiosity. "He's-." Sally started saying, until Grover yelled "SALLY WATCH OUT!"

Sally looked out of the window of the car, and saw a cow flying right at him. She swerved to the right hard, and the car flipped over a few times. Grover took off his magical legs, and revealed his hooves to Percy. "I'm a Satyr. Before you even ask." Grover told Percy. Grover then kicked the window out of the car door, and climbed out. "Come on you guys. We're almost there. Just a bit further." Grover told them, while helping them out of the car. Percy got out of the car, and could easily see the Minotaur that was about to be sent into oblivion to keep Alecto company. Grover yelled to Percy and Sally "FOLLOW ME!", and they both followed him. They ran into the forest towards the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, and Percy could hear the Minotaur coming closer and closer with every passing second. Anticipation was starting to fill up his entire being, as a smirk appeared on his face. They reached the entrance to Camp Half-Blood in two minutes, and Percy didn't go inside of the entrance. "Whatever is chasing is really close." Percy muttered out loud. He pulled out his pen, and clicked it, once again showing the black and red sword. Instead of coming out from in front of him, the Minotaur surprised them by attacking from the side.

"NO, MOM!" Percy yelled, when he saw that the Minotaur grabbed his mother. The Minotaur squeezed his fist closed, and his mother disappeared in a golden light. Percy ran at the Minotaur and cut off one of its horns, then clicked the button on the bottom of his sword. The sword glowed with a bright purple essence surrounding the blade. He then stabbed the Minotaur in the chest, and it too turned into gold dust. "Enjoy oblivion, Minotaur." Percy told the gold dust on the ground. Percy saw that Grover was knocked out on the ground, and picked him up, while going into the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. "It's been awhile Camp Half-Blood. It's been awhile." Percy muttered to himself. He ran to the Big House, and shouted for help for Grover. Thus, his adventures of destroying Olympus had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Percy brought an unconscious Grover to Camp Half-Blood, and he was getting "shown" around the place by his girlfriend in the last timeline, Annabeth Chase. "According to Grover, you seem to have some skill with a sword. That should come handy during Capture The Flag tomorrow." Annabeth told Percy. He nodded his head at her, and felt his pen in his pocket. They walked down to the sword arena, and Percy saw Luke there practicing. He was resisting the urge to pull his sword out and kill Luke then and there, but he had an even better idea. "Hey you! The blonde dude in the sword arena! I challenge you to a swordfight!" Percy yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear. All of the campers came to the arena to see what was going on, and sat down in the stands. "You want to challenge me, the best sword fighter in the camp, to a duel. Who do you think you are noob?" Luke asked Percy in curiosity. Percy smiled at Luke and thought to himself "I'll go with humiliation for now." He then told Luke "I'm the new best sword fighter in the camp now. You're the second best, and I'll prove it right now."

Luke was getting angry at Percy for calling him out in front of the whole camp, and pointed his sword at him. "Bring it on, you second-class no name." Luke growled through his teeth. Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket, and clicked the button, transforming it into a sword. He stood right where he was with both his hands and his sword down, as if he was taunting Luke. Luke angrily rushed at Percy, and started striking at him from all angles. Percy effortlessly deflected all of the strikes, since he remembered how Luke taught him in the last timeline. Then Percy did that move that Luke taught him, where he placed the blade of his sword near Luke's sword's hilt, and disarmed him and took his sword at the same time. He also kicked Luke in both of his knees, making Luke fall to the ground on his knees, and when he brought his head up, Percy had both swords at Luke's neck execution style. Percy threw Luke's sword on the ground, and told him "I'm the new best sword fighter in Camp Half-Blood. Next time I won't be so nice. The name's Percy Jackson: remember it." He reached down to help Luke with a fake smile on his face, and Luke fell for the fake smile, and accepted the help up. "You my friend, are better than me at the sword. I'd like to see what the future would bring for you. Percy Jackson." Luke told Percy, and then he looked above Percy's head.

Everyone around Percy gasped at something that was above his head, and he had a feeling that Chaos just claimed him as his own. He looked up to see what the symbol for Chaos was, and it turned out to be a small image of a solar system. Chiron trotted up to Percy, and announced to everyone "All hail Percy Jackson, the Son of Chaos." Instead of basking in the glory in front of everybody that was staring at him, Percy walked away from the arena towards the cabins. When he got to the cabin area, a new cabin had appeared out of the ground, and it was black and red, just like Percy's sword. He walked into the cabin, and closed the door behind him. He saw that his father gave him a seriously upgraded house. He had a lounge, and the living room had a 72-inch flat screen HDTV, and the kitchen was luxurious. He looked at a note on the refrigerator, and it read :

"_Dear Percy, don't worry about how much all of this stuff is. You deserve the best, and I'm going to give it to you. The refrigerator will restock itself every three days, so feel free to enjoy to your highest expectations. Also, I've given you your own bathroom complete with your own shower. Also, if you pull a certain book in the bookcase, you'll find your very own gym fit with everything that you need for your exercising pleasure. Before I forget, I've also given you a credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it. It's located on the nightstand in your bedroom. Have fun planning on your destruction of Olympus._

_From, Dad_

_P.S, the door only responds to those who have my blood in their veins. You can easily give anyone access to the cabin, if they add blood to the recognition system, and there are a few guest rooms on the second floor, hidden behind the wall the TV is on in the living room. Cheers._"

Percy looked at everything in the cabin, and smiled to himself. He walked to his bedroom, and could easily tell his dad pulled out all of the stops. He had an entertainment system with another high-definition TV, and every single game console that was out at the time. On the side of the entertainment center were all of the recent and hottest video games out right now, and the bed could easily fit five people in it. He even had a desk with a high-tech laptop with high-speed internet. He plopped onto the huge bed, and smiled up at the ceiling. "You really came through for me dad. Thank you." he told the sky. "You're quite welcome. After all, I did say you deserved the best, and I meant it too." came his father's voice from the doorway. Percy got up from the bed, and walked over to his father. "I thought gods couldn't talk directly to their demigod offspring?" Percy asked his father. "I'm not a god though. I'm a Primordial Being, and that means that the ancient laws do not apply to me. Especially since I have the power to wipe the Fates from existence with a wave of the hand. As do you." Chaos told Percy. Percy looked down at his hands, and open and closed them.

"I know about the powers I have from being your son. I can feel them at my disposal at any given moment. It's really tempting to use them on the camp, but this is my home. I will not destroy my home. However, I will destroy the Olympian Council, and become the head of the new council. I'll make sure the gods don't neglect their duties again. Starting with the annoyance here at Camp Half-Blood, Mr. D or should I call him Dionysus?" Percy asked his father with a slight smile. Chaos returned the warm smile, and told Percy "I'm about to take a trip to Olympus, and you continue what you're doing. If you need anything Percy, and I mean anything at all, then call me." He disappeared out of the room leaving Percy alone, and Percy decided to play Call of Duty: Ghosts on his new Xbox One. At least he was playing it, and was dominating the game until he heard a knock on the door. Percy paused the game, and went to answer the door. He opened it, and a familiar face was staring at him. "What do you want?" Percy asked the person.

Meanwhile on Olympus, the gods and goddesses were in an uproar. "HE'S A CHILD OF CHAOS?! WHY WOULD CHAOS TAKE A DEMIGOD CHILD NOW?!" Athena asked loudly. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Zeus ordered all of the gods and goddesses. The hall instantly gotten quiet, but then it suddenly got really cold. The hall got even more quiet if possible, and soon a figure arrived in the middle of the hall. "Lord Chaos. What brings you here?" Zeus asked Chaos in fear. Chaos looked around at all of the immortal beings in his presence, then told them "As you can see, I have a demigod son. If anyone of you dare to hurt him in any way, I'm coming for all of you, and I'll wipe every single one of you from existence, never to come back again. Also, my son will be your judge, your jury and your executioner if he deems fit. You gods have been neglecting your duties, and this is your punishment for it. Either get executed by my son, or prove to him why you're still useful. Goodbye." He then disappeared like he did from Percy's cabin, and the gods all looked at Zeus for guidance. "Nobody touch that boy at all. No matter how badly he offends you. If you do, then you'll have doomed us all." Zeus told everyone else.

Back at Camp Half-Blood in Percy's cabin, he and Annabeth were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Wow. Hell of a spread you've got here." Annabeth told Percy, as she looked around his cabin. "What can I say? My dad likes to spoil me." Percy told Annabeth. Annabeth looked into Percy's golden eyes with her Stormy Gray ones. The one thing that made Percy fall in love with Annabeth was her eyes, because it made him feel like she was staring into his soul. "Is there something wrong with my face?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. Annabeth started blushing when Percy asked her that question, and she stuttered "N-no. It's j-just y-your eyes. They're gorgeous." Percy smiled at Annabeth, and pulled her face so she was looking at his face again. "Your eyes have the same effect on me." Percy told her, as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. She also leaned in for a kiss, and they started making out right then and there. It must've been a good five minutes while they were kissing each other, until someone else knocked on Percy's door. They pulled apart from each other with a smile on their face, and Percy opened the door. It was another familiar face that Percy was glad to see. "Hey Grover, what's up?" Percy asked his friend, while walking back to the couch.

Grover closed the door, and sat down on the couch across from Annabeth and Percy, and did the same thing Annabeth did: compliment his cabin. "Wow. Nice digs man." Grover told Percy with wonder in his eyes. Percy quickly thanked his best friend, and asked him "What did you need to talk to me about Grover?" Grover once again looked at Percy, and just noticed Annabeth was there. "Hey Annie. Chiron sent me to tell you to come to the Big House in an hour, Percy." Grover told him. Percy nodded at this, and he figured it would be the perfect time to get rid of Mr. D. "I'll be there in a half hour. Can you tell him that for me Grover?" Percy asked his best friend. Grover nodded at Percy, and left the cabin, leaving both Annabeth and Percy alone again. "Where were we?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. She immediately started kissing him, as if she was on cue. They continued like that for the next half hour, and at the end of it, Percy asked Annabeth "I guess that means we're dating now?"

Annabeth laid her head on his chest, and nodded her head. "When I come back from the Big House, we'll watch movies for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" he asked her. She smiled up at him and nodded once more at Percy. He got up from under her, and went out of the cabin. It took him five minutes to reach the Big House, and another two minutes to get taunted by Mr. D. "Perry Johnson. You must be the new camper everyone on Olympus is talking about. Don't think you're powerful just because your father is Chaos boy. I can still kill you with a snap of my fingers." Mr. D told Percy. Percy turned around to look at Mr. D, and withdrew his pen from his pocket. His golden eyes glowed as he made his sword appear, and clicked the button on the bottom of the hilt to cover the sword in his father's essence. "I won't need a Wine God on my new Olympian Council. Enjoy oblivion Dionysus." Percy told the lazy god, before stabbing through his lung with his sword. In a matter of seconds, Dionysus was turned into a pile of golden dust. Up on Olympus, Zeus watched Dionysus' throne crumble to dust, and he thought "the boy really is our judge, jury and executioner. That idiot son of mine met his end through taunting the boy. Who's going to be next?"

At the Big House, Percy walked to Chiron and asked "You wanted to see me Chiron?" The centaur turned around to see Percy, and nodded his head at Percy, but looked quizzically at Percy's sword. Percy forgotten he had it in his hand, and turned it back into a pen before putting it back in his pocket. "Dionysus didn't take my father's warning to the Olympian Gods seriously, and he just paid the price for it." Percy quickly explained to Chiron. Chiron sighed and shook his head at Dionysus. "That idiot. He was warned along with all other gods and goddesses not to mess with the Son of Chaos, but the first thing he does is dismiss the warning. That's his mistake. Anyway, I called you here because Zeus issued a quest for you to find his missing Master Bolt. He thinks you're the one who stole it, and is giving you the chance to return it to Olympus on the summer solstice. Since he's personally given you the quest, you must receive the prophecy from the Oracle in the attic. We'll talk more if you come back as sane as you were before you talked to her." Chiron told Percy.

Percy nodded at Chiron, and made his way to the attic in the Big House. He already knew what the Oracle was about to tell him, but he played along with it anyway. He went into the attic, looked at all of the war treasures and such, then walked to the mummified body of the Oracle. The body moved and spoke to Percy. "_Welcome demigod. I am the Spirit of Delphi, the speaker of prophecies of Apollo. Have you come to hear the prophecy of your quest_?" she asked Percy. He nodded his head at the mummified body of the Oracle, and she continued speaking to him. "_You shall go west, and face the god that has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, you shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._" the Oracle told Percy, then went back to her silent state. Percy walked back to Chiron, and recited the prophecy back to the centaur. "This seems like it's going to take a while, but you have seven days until the summer solstice. Since this is a quest, you're allowed two people to come with you. When you found them, you must all pack tonight, and be ready to leave early tomorrow." Chiron told Percy, who nodded and groaned at the same time.

He walked back to his cabin, trying to figure out how to tell Annabeth that they were going to have to cancel their movie night to pack for a quest. He opened the door, and was kind of crushed to see that Annabeth and Grover were watching a movie without him. "You couldn't wait for me to return to watch a movie Annabeth?" he asked her. He then turned to Grover, and asked him "When did you get here Grover?" Grover answered automatically "I was heading to the forest, when I heard Annie watching Fast Five, so I just knocked and came in." Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled at him, then told him "You were taking forever, so I started without you. Now we can all enjoy the movie together." Percy walked to the table, grabbed the remote, and paused the movie. "That's where I have to be the bearer of bad news. I've just gotten a quest straight from Zeus, and I'm taking both of you with me." Percy told them both.

Annabeth and Grover looked at Percy in shock, but then Annabeth's look of shock turned into a look of joy. "This is going to be the first quest I've been on, since I arrived at camp. I cannot wait! When do we leave?" she asked Percy. Percy stuttered "T-t-tomorrow." in a shocked voice. Annabeth ran out of the cabin, and headed to the Athena cabin to get packed. "That went way differently then I thought it was going to be." Percy muttered to Grover. "Annie's been like that since I brought her, Luke and...her and Luke to camp seven years ago. She's always been itching to go on a quest." Grover told Percy in return. Percy knew all of this, but he forgot when he saw Annabeth again. "Grover, when you finish, come back and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms. It'll be nice having a roommate that I know." Percy told Grover, and Grover nodded his head exuberantly and ran out of the cabin to hurry and get packed.

He sighed as he watched Grover head to the woods, and headed to his room to start packing. He looked on his nightstand, and saw the unlimited credit card his dad gave him. It was a sleek black, and had the symbol of Olympus on the upper right hand corner. Percy kept the card where it was, because he was planning to take a shower before they left tomorrow. He'd put it in his pants pocket after he took the said shower, and would be ready to leave. He spent over an hour packing everything that he knew he was going to need. After he finished packing his backpack, Percy went back into the living room and continued watching the Fast and the Furious 6. He loved all of the action-packed parts, but was a bit annoyed when he had to pause the movie to let Grover in.

When he opened the door however, he saw Grover and Annabeth at the door. "So I guess we're just having a sleepover until the quest tomorrow?" Percy asked Annabeth. Grover walked past Percy, and laid his bag on the side of the couch, and looked at the TV. "Yes, we are Percy." Annabeth replied tenderly. She kissed him fully on the lips, then copied Grover's actions. Percy closed the cabin door after they got in, and sat down by his girlfriend. "Now I'm going to need both of you to swear on the River Styx, that you won't tell anyone about everything I have in this cabin. Especially the Hermes cabin and the Aphrodite cabin." Percy told both Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth and Grover looked at Percy in confusion, until Annabeth recited "I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, swear on the River Styx that I will not divulge information on what is in this cabin." Grover recited the same thing, by saying "I, Grover Underwood, Satyr of Pan, swear on the River Styx, that I will not divulge any information on what is in this cabin." The sky rumbled outside of the cabin, and Percy smiled, since that signified that the pact was in full effect.

"Why did you have us do that Percy?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. "If the kids of Hermes cabin found out about all of the electronics, and stuff I have in here, they'll try to steal it. If the kids of Aphrodite cabin found out about my shower, then they'll always be trying to use." Percy explained to his best friend and girlfriend. Annabeth got up from the couch, and started looking for the bathroom. When she found it and came back to the living room, she asked Percy "Can I move into this cabin?" He nodded at her, and told Grover "You can move into the cabin too. I'll just need a few drops of blood from each of you to add to the recognition system. Can't move in, if you can't open the door." He went to the kitchen, and grabbed three glasses and poured nectar into each of the glasses. "Here's to having success on our quest tomorrow." Percy toasted to his friends. They clinked their glasses together, and drank the nectar. They then spent until midnight watching movies, and fell asleep in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy awoke early the next morning to take a shower, but was surprised to see that Annabeth had beat him to it. "I should've known that you were going to take a shower before we left." Percy told her through the door. Annabeth asked over the sound of the loud rushing water "Are you just mad that I got in first?" Percy thought about the question for a moment, then quickly replied to her "Yeah, I suppose I am. It is my cabin, and I should've been the first to take a shower." He could hear Annabeth laugh in the shower, so he walked over to his dresser and started picking out an outfit. He went with a black t-shirt that would make him look like he was muscular to some extent, some black pants, some black shoes, and a black jacket. He also got some black sunglasses also, and waited for Annabeth to get out the shower. He ended up waiting for another ten minutes before she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a white headband in her blonde hair, and white t-shirt and blue denim jacket, blue denim jeans, and some white sneakers.

"You know if I wasn't nice, I could've turned back time and took a long shower leaving nothing but cold water for you?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. She smiled at her boyfriend, and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Shower is all yours, time traveller." Annabeth replied jokingly. "There better be some hot water still left." Percy told her, as she walked into the living room to wake up Grover. He went into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and ran the shower. "Thank god there is still some hot water left." he thought to himself, while he ran his hand through the water. He took off his clothes from yesterday, and got into the warm water. He lifted his face up, and let the water fall over it. "I kind of miss being a Son of Poseidon, but I've got to admit being a Son of Chaos is way better." Percy thought aloud to himself. He held his hand up towards the shower head, and the water curved around his hand. He shrugged at this, and started shampooing and conditioning his hair, that he wanted to get cut. He took a fifteen minute shower, and felt like a new man after coming out. After he got out of the bathroom fully dressed, he grabbed the credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it, and placed it into his pocket.

He then grabbed his fully-packed backpack off of the bed, and headed into the living room. When he got into the living room, he saw that Annabeth and Grover had helped themselves to breakfast. "Did you guys get me anything, or was I left out?" Percy jokingly asked. Grover grabbed a stack of ambrosia, and tossed it at Percy. With the reflexes he earned through many battles, Percy caught the ambrosia with his left hand, and started eating the whole pack. "Come on you guys, it's time to go on our quest. First stop, Luke's cabin then we go to Chiron to get sent off." Percy told the two. Annabeth looked at Percy quizzically, and asked him "Why do you need to go to the Hermes Cabin?" Percy answered while walking past her "We're heading to the Underworld, and the only God that can get to and from the Underworld alive is Luke's father. So I'm going to ask him if he know a way to do so. Let's go guys." Annabeth and Grover quickly followed after Percy, while still eating their breakfast. They quickly headed to the Hermes Cabin, and opened the door. Everyone was just waking up, and Percy walked over to Luke who was fully awake. "Luke you know anyway to get to and from the Underworld without dying?" Percy asked him.

Luke looked at Percy in wonder, then reached under his body and grabbed a shoe box. Percy already knew what was in it, and already knew what the shoes were supposed to do when they got near Tartarus. "My dad's job is to go to the Underworld all of the time. Getting there is no problem, but returning is the problem. In this shoe box is the map that'll lead you to Persephone's Pearls. They'll allow you to escape from the Underworld. All you have to do is crush the pearls under your foot, and imagine where you want to go." Luke told Percy, while handing him the shoe box. Percy grabbed the shoebox, and opened it to grab the map that'll lead to Persephone's Pearls. "That reminds me, since you're going to the Underworld, you're going to need some extra protection." Luke told the trio. He walked to the closet, and pulled out a dusty shield, that Percy knew had the Master Bolt in it. Percy made it smaller, and placed it in his backpack, and walked out of the door of the Hermes Cabin. "Hey Percy?" Luke called out. Percy turned around to look at Luke with golden eyes, and knew what he was going to ask of him. "If you see my dad on the highway to hell, kick his ass for me." Luke told Percy with a slight smile on his face. Percy nodded at Luke, then headed towards the Big House with Annabeth and Grover.

Annabeth was practically jumping with every step that she took, and it was very obvious because she was going on her first quest. "Listen Annabeth, I know that you're excited that we're going on a quest, but can you try toning down the energy level?" Percy asked her with genuine concern in his voice. Annabeth looked at Percy with a huge grin on her face, and nodded rather vehemently at him. Percy sighed at his girlfriend, and walked up to Chiron who was waiting outside for them, with a pack in his hand. "That won't be necessary Chiron. We have everything that we'll need." Percy told the centaur. Grover took the pack, and looked inside of it curiously. It was a supply kit fitted with: drachmas, a change of clothes, and some emergency ambrosia and nectar. "This is everything that every person going on a quest. Just keep in case something happens. Whenever you're ready to leave, Argus can drive you to the nearest bus station." Chiron told Percy. Percy shook his head, and looked up at the centaur. "That won't be necessary Chiron. I can get us everywhere we need to go. Being a Son of Chaos, I have to power to create portals that'll take us wherever I desire." Percy explained to Chiron. Chiron nodded his head at the three teenagers, and trotted back into the Big House. Percy looked at Annabeth and Grover, and opened a purplish-colored portal. Annabeth and Grover uneasily looked at the portal, but trusted Percy, and walked through it. Percy took one last look at what he called home, and walked into the very portal that he had created.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Athena was arguing with her father Zeus. "We cannot just let a mortal run our lives, and go around killing gods as he pleases. Just let me smite the little shit, and we'll be rid of that little nuisance." Athena told her father. "If you do that, you'll have destroyed the entire Olympian Council by yourself. You heard Lord Chaos. If any harm comes to his son, and he suspects we have something to do with it, then he'll wipe us all from existence. There is no coming back from that." Zeus argued to his daughter. Athena's eyes flashed dangerously at her father, but Zeus turned into his true form with lightning crackling in his eyes, and he looked at his daughter. For the first time in her entire life, Athena was afraid of her father, and could tell why he was King of the Gods. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU WILL LEAVE THE BOY ALONE, OR SUFFER MY WRATH ATHENA!" Zeus yelled at his daughter. Athena bowed to her father reluctantly, and muttered "yes Father. I'll leave the boy alone." Athena disappeared out of the chamber of the Olympian Council, and Zeus sat back down in his normal form, pressing the crease between brows. He looked down at the mortal world, and saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover come out of a portal in a bus station. "Percy Jackson. What will your next move be?" Zeus asked himself in wonder.

Back in the mortal world, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were on a Greyhound Bus heading towards where Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium was, which was in New Jersey. "Percy, if you could make a portal to go anywhere, why not take us directly to the place where the first pearl is?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend curiously. "I didn't think about it Annabeth. Besides, now we all have time to bond as friends." Percy explained to her. Annabeth sighed at her boyfriend, and told him "You're hopeless sometimes." Grover, on the other hand had been shivering for quite awhile now. "Grover, what's wrong with you?" Annabeth asked him finally noticing the state her friend was in. Grover pointed to three old ladies, coming towards them from the front of the bus. "Furies." Percy muttered to Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed her dagger, and put her invisibility cap on. Grover grabbed some of the empty cans out of his pack, as if he were going to throw them at the Furies. He got his pen out of his pocket, and clicked it. The red and black blade on a black hilt appeared in Percy's hand, and he pressed the button on the bottom of the hilt to make the sword glow with his father's essence.

It was fortunate for them, because the bus broke down just moments before, and everyone was told to get off of the bus. Percy charged at the Furies, and slashed at two of them. The first one was smart enough to dodge, but the second one learned the hard way, how to be killed felt like. After the momentary shrieking, Megaera was no more. Alecto and Tisiphone wailed at the death of their sister, but Tisiphone was the one dumb enough to attack Percy in revenge. With one swift move of his sword, Tisiphone joined her sister's fate in oblivion. He slowly walked over to Alecto, who was cowering on the ground from fear, and pointed his sword at her throat. "Tell Hades this for me. We need to talk soon, and it's urgent. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind." Percy told Alecto in a whisper that only she and himself could hear. Alecto vehemently nodded her head at Percy, and flew out of the bus. "Come on you guys. This is where we get off. The map said that Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium should be a few miles southwest of here. We'll have to trek the rest of the way." Percy told Annabeth and Grover, after turning his sword back into a pen.

Annabeth grabbed her and Percy's bags, and also took the map out of Percy's bag. She wasn't going to let him order them around all of the trip, so she was taking the initiative. After she tossed Percy his backpack, she got off of the bus, and headed in the direction of Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium. Percy and Grover had to run to catch up with her, and they both were wondering what had gotten into Annabeth. While they were walking through the woods towards Auntie Em's, Percy felt his backpack get a bit heavier, but he dismissed it quite easily. They stopped where they did in his last timeline, and made a fire to keep warm. Of course, Percy did his duty as a boyfriend, and placed his arm around Annabeth, and let her use him as a pillow. "How did you know that those three old ladies were Furies?" Annabeth asked Percy with curiosity and suspicion in her voice. Percy looked at his girlfriend in confusion, and answered honestly "All of the Gods of Olympus think I stole the Lightning Bolt. So I expected that something might happen. Besides, the way Grover was shaking I guessed they were either the Fates or the Furies. I guessed the latter, and I was right." Grover scoffed at what Percy said, and said "I was not shivering that badly. I was just shocked that the Furies would come after us."

Percy and Annabeth laughed at their friend's comment, and Percy looked into the fire afterward. He had a plan to talk to the God of the Underworld himself, just as soon as the others went to sleep. The time came for this after nearly three hours of listening to Grover's adventures as a Satyr, and Annabeth's knowledge of all things Greek. He quietly and quickly slipped from under Annabeth's arm, and made a portal that would take him to Hades' Castle in the Underworld. A few seconds later, Percy was standing right in front of the God of the Underworld himself. "My subordinate told me that you wanted to talk, Son of Chaos, but first can you answer me why Tisiphone and Megaera haven't come back yet?" Hades asked Percy without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. "Long story short, I used my father's essence to send them to oblivion. They're never coming back." Percy explained to Hades. Hades sighed at what Percy told him, and motioned for an armchair that was in front of the desk. Percy promptly sat down in the armchair, and got right to it. "Before we have our "talk", I'll need you to swear on the River Styx that you will not divulge any information about what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Do you understand?" Percy asked Hades. Hades finally looked up at Percy with a look of sheer irritation and anger on his face. Calmly, he said out loud "I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, swear on the River Styx, that I will not divulge any information, Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos, will tell me in this room."

Percy felt a lot safer about that, when he heard the lightning rumbling, signaling that the pact was in motion. Immediately, Percy started explaining to Hades about how he didn't have the Lightning Bolt, but knew where it was and how he will get it. He also explained about how he was from a different timeline, and had another chance at life. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Hades asked Percy quite curiously. "Because when I rebuild the Olympian Council, I want you on it. That's the only reason I divulged this information to you. Other than kill you, like I did to Dionysus, and what I plan to do to any other God or Goddess that gets in my way. Or any God or Goddess who's foolish enough to go against my father and try to attack me. I'll tell you this though. I know exactly what's going to happen 4 years from now, and how it's going to happen. I can stop your father Kronos, before he gathers an army of Half-Bloods and Titans, and stop this war before it even starts. In a show of good faith, I'll give you this." Percy told Hades. Before Hades could inquire what Percy meant, a small portal opened above his desk, and his Helm of Darkness dropped onto his desk. "I have a plan Hades, and I would like you to be my accomplice. In exchange, I'll make sure Nico and Bianca di Angelo, get here to the Underworld in your care. We'll be going to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and I can make contact with them there. Oh, and also, I'll make sure Bianca doesn't die this time." Percy told Hades rather certainly.

Hades picked up his Helm of Darkness, and placed it onto his head. "We have a deal, Percy Jackson. I just have one other request. When you kill my brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, make them suffer. I'll see you after your little episode at the Lotus Hotel." Hades told Percy. Percy nodded his head at his ex-uncle, and walked through a portal he created back to the camp his friends were at. When he arrived, it was past daybreak and Annabeth and Grover looked terrified. "What's wrong with you guys?" Percy asked them. Annabeth and Grover looked over at Percy like they just saw a ghost. Annabeth got up in a hurry, power walked over to Percy, and slapped him hard in the face. "What happened to you? We both woke up, and you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Annabeth asked Percy in-between tears. Percy hugged Annabeth after getting over the shock of getting slapped, and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for worrying you. I went to talk to my father." Percy couldn't believe how much more he lied, than in the previous timeline. He dismissed that fact, and walked over to his backpack. He picked it up off of the ground, and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on you two. Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium is just past those trees." Percy told them, as he walked in the direction of the place they were heading too.

It took them a little over fifteen minutes for them to reach the Emporium, and Grover and Annabeth were exhausted from the lack of food, since they ate the rest of it on the bus. Percy, however, was fully energetic, and so looked through his backpack to find out what made it heavier. He found in his search, a book that if read, would reverse the Curse of the Gorgon, or turn Medusa back into her normal form. "Dad must've made this appear in my bag for a reason. Probably to gain Medusa as an ally." Percy thought to himself, as he closed his backpack with the book still in it. They walked into the door of the Emporium, and were welcomed by the sweet smell of food, just like the last time. "Welcome children. You look so tired and hungry. Why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat." said a Middle-Eastern voice from the side of them. They turned to see Medusa in disguise, and Percy smiled at her. "Hate to cut this conversation short, but can you please hand over Persephone's Pearl, Medusa?" Percy asked her. Annabeth went into battle mode after hearing Medusa's name, and Grover looked at a stone statue of his Uncle Ferdinand, which Medusa was standing by. "You killed my uncle. YOU KILLED MY UNCLE!" Grover yelled at her. Before he could charge at Medusa, Percy stopped his best friend. "He's not dead. Nobody in this emporium is dead. They're just petrified, but they can be turned back to normal. Now Medusa, about that Pearl of Persephone's?" Percy asked.

Medusa growled at how Percy figured out who she was so fast, and ripped off the turban covering her face and head. "LOOK AWAY!" Annabeth warned. "She has sunglasses on. She cannot petrify us like that. Especially when we can turn her back to normal." Percy replied. Medusa, Grover and especially Annabeth looked at Percy in shock. "What do you mean turn her back to normal?! SHE WAS CURSED FOR A REASON!" Annabeth yelled at Percy. "And that reason is nothing but a petty jealousy, brought on from your mother Annabeth. Let's look at the facts: she was jealous of Arachne for her weaving skills, so she turned her into the Mother of All Spiders, and caused a generations long fear of spiders to her own children, then she turned Medusa here into what she is because of what Poseidon had done. To be perfectly honest, everything Athena has done up until now has been cruel and unjust. For that, when I build a new Olympian Council, she will be completely and utterly destroyed and sent into oblivion." Percy returned calmly. By the end of his response, his golden eyes started glowing dangerously. Annabeth wasn't afraid of what Percy had looked like, as she shot back "That's my MOTHER that you're TALKING ABOUT!" "Annabeth, when was the last time you've talked to your mother, and got a reply? Can't answer that, can you? The Gods must be destroyed. They're abusing their power, and they're neglecting their demigod children. Only Hades will be able to join my new Olympian Council, along with any other God or Goddess that isn't abusing their power and doing their job." Percy shot back.

Annabeth stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend, and knew that he was right deep down. She hung her head down, and let Percy continue on with his actions. Percy reached into his backpack, and pulled out the book that his father gave him. He tossed it to Medusa, and told her "Read that, and you'll find a spell or something to turn you back to normal. While you're at it, return everyone else back to normal also. Including Grover's Uncle Ferdinand." Medusa looked at Percy with appreciation in her eyes, and quickly opened the book in her hands. As soon as she read the first word, she turned back into her beautiful, normal self. Percy could easily see why Poseidon fell for her, she was extremely beautiful. Medusa read a spell in the book, and turned everyone else back to normal as well. "Thank you Percy Jackson, I am forever in your debt." Medusa told him. He nodded and walked back outside with Annabeth, while Grover stayed to help his Uncle Ferdinand. "Percy, we need to talk." a voice came from in front of him and Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was the first to look up at the voice that called out to her boyfriend, and she looked at the person with wide eyes. "Mom?" Annabeth asked in shock. Instead of answering her daughter, Athena kept all of her attention on Percy. Percy glared back at the goddess standing in front of him. "What do you want Athena?" Percy asked in irritation. Athena stared daggers at Percy, but he didn't care. "Such insolence coming from one mortal. If it wasn't for my father's orders, than you'd already be a pile of dust." Athena told Percy in a scathing tone. In a blink of an eye, Percy had his sword out, and it was covered in his father's essence. "Before we start our conversation, let's get one fact out of the way Athena. The only reason you're still breathing right now, is because of Annabeth. She's my girlfriend, and you're her mom so I'll deal with it. Otherwise, you would've joined your brother Dionysus in oblivion right now. Do I make myself clear?" Percy asked her with power coming from his voice.

Athena still glared at Percy, but she reluctantly nodded, which made Percy put his weapon away. "Now, what did you want to talk about, O Mighty Goddess Athena?" Percy asked her with an extreme sarcastic tone to his voice. "To tell you that I punished Medusa for a reason, and that you shouldn't have turned her back." Athena replied with irritation in her voice. "Was it because of jealousy?" Annabeth impulsively asked her mother. As if for the first time that she arrived, Athena finally noticed Annabeth. 'Annabeth, you know it wasn't because I was jealous. It was because she thought herself better than the Gods." Athena answered in a condescending tone. "DON'T LIE TO ME! You were never there for me, but the first motherly thing you could do for me, is tell me the truth." Annabeth told Athena. Athena looked at her daughter as if she just slapped her in the face, and she gave the same answer she did. "I did not curse her out of jealousy. I did so, because she thought herself better than the Gods. Just like your boyfriend here." Athena repeated.

Percy once again got his sword out, and had it covered in his father's essence. "When you think about it, that still is jealousy. You were jealous of how she had Poseidon's affections, just like you were jealous of Arachne's weaving skills. Now that I think about it, I'll have no use for a Goddess of Wisdom that'll only think about herself." Percy told her. Before Athena could acquire to what he meant, Percy threw his sword at Athena. It impaled her right in her stomach, and both Percy and Annabeth watched Athena slowly crumble to dust. "Enjoy nothingness Athena, because you're not coming back." Percy told her in disdain. The last thing Athena saw in her life, was the tears of the daughter she never had gotten to known. The pile of dust left behind where Athena was, blew away as a strong gust of sorrowful wind by them. "I'm guessing Zeus knows that Athena's dead. We should start heading to the location of the next pearl." Percy told Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Percy as if he just said something that she had just realized. "We still have to get the Pearl from Medusa. I knew I was forgetting something." Annabeth told Percy in an exasperated voice. As if he knew exactly what Annabeth said at the moment, Grover came out of the shop with his Uncle Ferdinand and the Pearl of Persephone. "Medusa gave me this to give to you Percy. She said that it was a token of thanks for helping her out." Grover told Percy. Percy grabbed the pearl from Grover's hand, then created a portal. He looked at Grover's uncle, and told him "This portal will take you back to Camp Half-Blood. We'd accompany you back, but we're on a quest right now. Whenever you're ready to leave, just walk into the portal, and you'll be right in front of the Big House." Ferdinand looked at Percy with wide eyes, then asked him in an ancient voice "Can I at least have your name, young demigod? I want to know who my savior was." Percy looked at Ferdinand with his golden irises, and then answered in a powerful voice "My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos." Ferdinand nodded at Percy, then hugged his nephew Grover one last time, before walking through the portal to Camp Half-Blood. "Come on you two, it's time to catch the train." Percy told Annabeth and Grover. "Hold on a second, what train?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. "We're taking a train to Nashville, where the next pearl is." Percy answered to her sincerely. The look of suspicion instantly left her face, and she started blushing from embarrassment. "Oh yeah. How come you can't just take us to the destination?" she asked, suspicion back in her voice.

Percy sighed at his girlfriend, and told her "We still have about six or seven days left Annabeth. Besides, the level of power I'm at now, I can only summon one portal a day. Unless my father wants to send us straight to the Parthenon in Nashville." The portal part he lied to her about, but he knew what Annabeth's reaction would be to hear about the Parthenon. "We're going to the Parthenon in Nashville?" she asked with excitement in her voice, and in her eyes. Percy nodded at her with a smile on his face, and a portal appeared behind the trio. "Looks like my dad is giving us a ride to the train station. All aboard everyone." Percy told them, as he walked through the portal first. The first thing he saw when he got out of the portal, was the shiny train station that they went too in the past timeline. Percy felt his pocket to make sure he didn't lose his credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it, and he felt the card and a note in his pocket. He pulled out the note from his pocket, and wasn't surprised to see that it was from his father again. It read:

"_Dear Percy,_

_the credit card that I left in your possession is like your sword. By that, I mean that it will reappear in your pocket whenever, and if you ever lose it. Enjoy your trip to the Underworld._

_From,_

_ Dad_

It never failed when it came to his father. He was always looking out for him, unlike Poseidon who only helped him out a few times in the past timeline. Percy cracked a smile on his face, and once again looked up at the skies with his golden irises. "Thanks Dad." he whispered to the heavens. A few moments later, Annabeth and Grover came out of the portal, and looked like they were ready to go. "What took you guys so long?" Percy asked them. "Medusa wanted to give us a few extra gifts for the road, so she gave us this huge bag of food in my hands. Inside this bag are: hamburgers, fries, canteens full of nectar and milkshakes, some ambrosia, and other assortments of food." Grover explained, while showing the bag in his hands. Then Annabeth told Percy "She gave a book on how to get over the fear of spiders. It was specifically made for the children of Athena, and Medusa was hiding it from the children of Athena because of what my mother did to her." Percy looked at the ancient-looking book that had gold lettering on it, then turned to the train station. He walked to where the guy who was selling the train tickets was sitting, and told him "I need three tickets to Nashville, Tennessee. The one that stops in St. Louis, Missouri for awhile." The person looked up at him with suspicion in his eyes, but shrugged as he looked up all the trains that were heading there. "Will that be First Class or Coach?" the man asked Percy in a bored voice.

Percy smiled at the man, then told him "I'll take the three First Class tickets. How much will it be?" The man rang him up for the three tickets, and told him "That'll be $450 for all three tickets." Percy grabbed his credit card out of his pants pocket, and handed it to the man. The man slid the card through the machine expecting it to decline right then and there, but was surprised when the payment went through. He printed out the three tickets, and handed them to Percy, along with his credit card. "The train will be leaving from platform six in ten minutes. Please enjoy your day and have a safe trip." the man said in a much more respectful manner. Percy nodded at the man, then headed back to the entrance to collect Annabeth and Grover. When he got to his friends, once again they were eating without him. Percy took the bag of food, and grabbed a couple of burgers, then handed the bag back to Grover. "Come on. The train leaves in about ten minutes." Percy told them both. He then grabbed his backpack off of the ground, and headed inside with the others who followed him. They went to platform six, presented their tickets to the person checking, and went to their seats in First Class. "So this is how the other half lives." Percy thought to himself, as he reclined his seat back. First Class was extremely spacious, and it had a TV on the back of the seat in front of their seats. Grover was watching a nature documentary, while Annabeth reclined her chair so she could lay her head on Percy's chest.

"I'm sorry that I had to kill your mom Annabeth, it's just that I realized that the Gods haven't been doing their jobs like they're supposed too. My father showed me that, when I left for awhile. He showed me how the Gods were doing what they were supposed to millennia ago, but then he showed me how they were now, and I've decided to rebuild the Olympian Council, so that people who'll also do their job will be Gods. Athena could've still been here, if she would've just admitted the truth, but she kept her stubbornness until the end, like a certain somebody I know." Percy told Annabeth. She looked up at him with those Gray eyes that captivated him every time she looked at him, and replied "I know Percy. I know you. You won't do anything if you never have a reason too. Besides, my mother deserved it. Everything she did throughout history was to help herself." Percy looked at his girlfriend in surprise, then gave her an awkward hug, since they both were sitting back in two different reclined chairs. He then kissed the top of her forehead, and held her as if it was their last day living. Annabeth dug herself into Percy's arm, and then started to fall asleep slowly, while looking at her boyfriend. Percy also started falling asleep, and looked over at Grover. Grover was fully awake and still watching the nature documentary.

"Hey Grover, can you wake us up when we reach St. Louis?" Percy asked Grover sleepily. Grover looked over at his best friend, and nodded his head with a smile on his face. Percy fell asleep laying his head on top of Annabeth's head, and enjoyed that moment. His dreams however, were different than usual. The thing that made it different, was the fact that he didn't see anybody fighting, dying, and he wasn't getting threatened by anybody. He turned around and walked through a door that suddenly appeared, and when he walked through it, he noticed he was in his father's home. The thing that gave that away was his father sitting in a La-Z-Boy recliner, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading a newspaper. By the smell of the room, Percy guessed that his father was drinking a Caramel Frappuccino with extra Caramel in it. "Hello Dad." Percy said aloud to announce himself. His father looked up at him with his red irises, and smiled at his son. "Percy. Go on take a seat. The way I see it, you've permanently killed two gods, a Fury and a Minotaur. Is that correct?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy nodded at his father, then sat on the sofa, right across from his father. "Well. You're taking this purge of the Olympian Gods very seriously. That's not the reason you're here though. In about five hours, you'll reach St. Louis by the Arch. You already know what to do from there, but the reason that I brought you here is to train. As a Son of Chaos, you've barely begun to use the powers you were born with. You already know about opening portals, and controlling the four elements. What you don't know is that since you're a Son of Chaos, you can do so much more. You can use powers that Gods pass on to their demigod children. For example, Charmspeak which is only inherited down Aphrodite's line. You can also control time like Kronos, but to a greater extent. While you're here with me for the next five hours, I'll be teaching you how to control time and how to Charmspeak." Chaos explained to Percy.

Percy looked at his father confused, then asked dumbly "What the hell is Charmspeak?" Chaos flashed a bright smile, then explained to his son "Charmspeak is a very rare ability that the children of Aphrodite get if their mother wants them to have it. It's a very powerful weapon, since it can make anybody do what you want on command. The weakness however, lies with you. By that I mean that if you don't mean what you say, then it won't work. Charmspeak literally depends on the tone and the emotion of the user's voice. People who can use magic can also learn this technique. Now enough of the explanations, it's time to get to training." Percy got up from the sofa he was on, and followed his father out of another door. The scene once again changed, and Percy had to cover his eyes, because it was extremely bright in the place they just arrived in. When the light died down a bit, Percy could tell they were in a huge empty field, and that he could see nothing past the huge mass of trees around them. They were in the exact center of the clearing, and Percy looked at his father in confusion. "We're training here Dad?" he asked him with confusion easily covering his tone.

Chaos nodded at his son, then summoned a bloodthirsty Hellhound to the clearing. It was clearly bound by an invisible rope or his father's powers. "You're goal is to be able to make this Hellhound listen to you and do what you want before Grover wakes you up in what's now...four hours and twenty-five minutes." Chaos told Percy. Before Percy could ask what his father meant, the Hellhound came running at him with full force. He dodged to the side, before the Hellhound could take a watermelon-sized bite out of his body. His instincts were the one thing keeping him alive at the moment, and his instincts weren't telling him how to use Charmspeak. Always at the last second, Percy dodged the Hellhound's attacks, but then he remembered that he had the Curse of Achilles on him still. He stood where he was, and watched the claws of the Hellhound come to try to rip him in half. When the claws made contact with Percy's skin, they bounced off and didn't leave a mark. With his confidence fully restored, Percy looked at the Hellhound with a new type of power in his eyes. "Sit down and shut up!" Percy told the Hellhound. The thing that surprised him the most, was that the beast did exactly what it was told.

It sat on its haunches, and looked at Percy as if waiting for another order. Percy looked at the Hellhound with surprise deeply written in his eyes, then told it "Use your shadow travel ability to go back to the Underworld, and never come back again." The Hellhound nodded at Percy, then ran into the shadow of a tree, leaving Percy and his father by themselves. "What took others so many years to learn, you figured out by pure instinct." Chaos told Percy with pride deep in his voice. Percy glared at his father, then yelled "YOU'RE COMPLIMENTING ME, WHEN YOU ALMOST GOTTEN ME KILLED?!" Chaos chuckled at his son, then replied "I'm guessing that you forgotten the fact that you still have the Curse of Achilles?" Without saying anything in return to his father, Percy nodded at him. "That's why you turned around, isn't it? You remembered that you had the Curse of Achilles, and that gave you the confidence you needed to use Charmspeak. Now you see how powerful it is. Even for a Son of Chaos." With a snap of his fingers, Chaos and Percy returned to his apartment. "Grover is going to wake you up any moment now. Before you leave, there is something that I must tell you." Chaos told Percy. Percy looked at his father with irritation and curiosity in his eyes. "What is it dad?" Percy asked. Chaos mouthed the words to Percy, but he couldn't hear them. The next thing he knew, Grover was in front of his face, shaking him to wake him up. "We're here at St. Louis. The train is stopping for three hours, and they said we could go sight-see for the time being." Grover told Percy. Percy nodded at his friend, and started walking off of the train with his two friends. "It's time to deal with Echidna once and for all." Percy thought to himself.


End file.
